1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guitars, and more particularly, to a guitar neck assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guitars are musical instruments that have been popular for many years. Over the years, many innovations in guitar technology have taken place. Some of these innovations have been particularly related to the guitar neck. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose some such innovations in guitar neck technology that have been developed over the years: 3,943,816; 4,528,886; 4,982,640; 5,072,643; and Des. 297,332. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,816 relates to the material composition composing a guitar neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,886 relates to a method of making guitar necks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,640 relates to a releasable neck joint for a guitar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,643 relates to a method for making a fret structure in a guitar. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,332 relates to a guitar neck having a portion offset from the guitar body.
Although innovations in guitar neck technology have been directed to the problems solved in the patents mentioned above, there are additional problems in guitar playing that have not been addressed by the prior art cited above. Generally, guitar necks have a cross-sectional profile that resembles a semi-circle. That flat portion of the semi-circle is located topmost and is where the frets are located and is where the fingering of the guitarist takes place. The round portion of the semi-circle lies underneath the topmost flat portion. The palm of the guitarist's hand and the guitarist's thumb are located adjacent to the bottom, semi-circular round portion of the neck when the guitarist is playing.
A number of problems are associated with the conventional semi-circular guitar neck. For one thing, the topmost flat board has a relatively small surface area. In this respect, a guitarist's fingers are often quite crowded when positioned on the topmost flat portion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that alleviated crowding of the guitarist's fingers on the topmost fret board of the guitar neck.
With conventional semi-circular guitar necks, the guitarist's fingers are often quite cramped as they are curled to be placed on the flat, topmost fret board of the semi-circular guitar neck. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that relieved the cramping of the guitarist's fingers to be placed on the topmost, flat fret board of a semi-circular guitar neck.
With conventional semi-circular guitar necks, the guitarist's thumb very often sticks out from the guitarist's hand without having a suitable place to rest. Such positioning of the thumb is a factor that can contribute to fatigue of the guitarist. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that had provisions for resting the resting the thumb so as to lessen fatigue of the guitarist.
With the conventional semi-circular guitar neck, as mentioned above, the topmost flat portion has a relatively small surface area. Another consequence of the relatively small surface area of the topmost flat portion of the semi-circular guitar neck is the crowding of the guitar strings. With the crowding of the strings, accuracy and precision in fingering is sometimes quite difficult. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that had less string crowding and thus facilitated a more accurate and precise string fingering by the guitarist.
As discussed above, the conventional semi-circular guitar neck often results in undesirable finger cramping leading to premature fatigue and inaccurate and imprecise fingering. Another undesirable result may take place as a result of the finger crowding. When a player feels the crowding, the player may also experience a negative psychological impact. The player may feel that the guitarist's style itself is cramped. This may lead to a failure in the guitarist to fully and freely express the artistic impulses. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that imparted to the guitarist a greater feeling of style freedom by reducing finger cramping.
Another potential negative effect or finger crowding is that the guitarist may not feel relaxed in playing. Such a feeling may be another inhibiting factor in the guitarist playing with a full and relaxed style. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that facilitated to the guitarist relaxed feeling while playing by reducing finger cramping on the guitar neck.
In playing a guitar proper balance of the guitar on the guitarist is often an important factor in the playing of the instrument. Guitar balance has several distinct aspects. First, there is the location of the center of gravity of the guitar itself. Second, there is the location of a balance point when the guitarist holds the guitar in one or another positions. Individual guitarists have individual methods for holding and positioning the guitar. In this respect, achieving desired balance for a specific guitar for different guitarists may be a difficult task. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that facilitated a guitarist achieving desired balance of the guitar for the guitarist's specific style of playing.
Since different players use different positions for holding the guitar, it would be desirable if means were provided for adjusting guitar balance that were readily adjustable on the guitar.
With a guitar neck in particular, as with a guitar in general, there is a tradeoff between design shape and strength. Often, materials employed to make complex shapes lack a certain degree of structural strength. In this respect, reinforcement with structural strong components may be desired. In this respect, it would be desirable if a guitar neck device were provided that included a structural reinforcement component for adding structural strength to the guitar neck.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to have innovations in guitar necks, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a guitar neck apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) alleviates crowding of the guitarist's fingers on the topmost portion of the guitar neck; (2) relieves the cramping of the guitarist's fingers to be placed on the topmost, flat portion of a semi-circular guitar neck; (3) has provisions for resting the thumb so as to lessen fatigue of the guitarist's hand; (4) has less string crowding and thus facilitates a more accurate and precise string fingering by the guitarist; (5) imparts to the guitarist a greater feeling of style freedom by reducing finger cramping; (6) facilitates to the guitarist a relaxed feeling while playing, by reducing finger cramping on the guitar neck; (7) facilitates a guitarist achieving desired balance of the guitar for the guitarist's specific style of playing; (8) provides means for adjusting guitar balance that are readily adjustable on the guitar; and (9) includes a structural reinforcement component for adding structural strength to the guitar neck. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique guitar neck apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.